


Aftercare

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Relationships, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby will be home today and she'll need something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/gifts).



> Date Written: 29 November 2014  
> Written for: ouat_ff_xchange 2014 mod gift  
> Recipient: soul_wanderer  
> Word Count: 672  
> Summary: Ruby will be home today and she'll need something.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergence nebulously set post-S3, but Zelena never happened and Rumple died when he killed Pan. Other than that, consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was a difficult story for me to write. I have issues with Belle, but I think I found a way around them to make sure that soul_wanderer got her mod's gift. I don't know that this little AU will be expanded upon, but I gave it a shot.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, but all remaining mistakes are entirely due to my stubbornness…

> _It never fails. Wolf's Time always wreaks such havoc on her. Even with the differences in this land and her ability to retain her sense of self while in wolf form, she still comes home and locks herself away for time to recuperate. This month will be no different. Or maybe it will. She's been restlessly pacing and short-tempered for the last week, and she just left without a word early two mornings ago to spend her three days in solitude in the forest._
> 
> _No one understands how I can want to join her in the woods during her transformation. Well, that's not exactly true. Granny understands, just as she understands Ruby's desire to be alone. I think there's a part of Granny that wishes she could go run through the forest with her granddaughter, just so that she's not alone._
> 
> _I just want her to understand that she's not alone and doesn't need to live in utter isolation._

Glancing up as the flood light in the backyard turns on, I set aside pen and journal to check it out. It's too soon for Ruby to be back, so probably just a raccoon, but I'll feel better to check on it. Just as I get to the door and open it, I realize it's getting lighter outside. My watch confirms that dawn's approaching and the moon should be setting in a few hours. Ruby will be home today and she'll need something. I don't know what she'll need yet, but I'll make sure she gets it, even if it's more solitude to recover.

"B-Belle?"

She's huddled against the wall, dirt smeared all over her face and clothes. She looks absolutely exhausted, even more so than most months. Without thought, I bend over to help her to her feet.

"Come on, honey, let's get you inside and cleaned up."

She nods slowly and meekly lets me guide her into the house and up to the bathroom. I start the tub filling as soon as we enter the room. Studying each inch of exposed flesh, I strip her of her clothes and try to shake the worst of the pine duff from her hair. There are new scratches and bruises, but nothing looks serious, thankfully. She moans softly as she settles in the water, eyes closing.

"Thank you," she whispers, and I can hear the tears just under the surface.

Without thought, I strip off my own clothes and sit down behind her in the water, pulling her back into my body. "Just relax, Ruby," I murmur, a hand gently stroking her stomach. "You're home and you're safe now. I've got you and I won't let anyone else into the house until you're ready."

She nods slowly and shifts to rest her head on my shoulder. Her eyelashes flutter against the side of my neck as her eyes drift shut. Not for the first time, I'm grateful that the tub has Jacuzzi jets in it. Flicking the switch on the wall, I turn them on and let the bubbles help to ease the tension in Ruby's body.

"Mmm, feels good." Her words are still soft, but starting to slur as her body grows heavy against mine. She nuzzles into my neck, arms wrapping around my body as she lets out what sounds like a contented sigh. "You're too good to me."

"No, I'm not, honey," I reply and press a kiss to her forehead. "I cherish your place in my life and I'll do anything to remind you that you are not alone. Rest now, Ruby, and I'll give you a nice, thorough massage after you've soaked for a while. Let the water do its wonders so that I can do mine later."

She nods and kisses the side of my neck. "You make the change less scary." She goes quiet for long moments, body limp against mine as her breathing evens to a slow pattern. "Love you, Belle," she finally murmurs, the words bringing tears to my eyes.

"I love you, too, Ruby."


End file.
